


Collision (Frerard)

by candiedkaydi



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedkaydi/pseuds/candiedkaydi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard,  an arrogant kid who couldn't care less about anything, is told his father -- one of the highest paid men in America --has lost his job and is in serious debt. Plummeting into the unknown territory of public school, and meeting the strange kid Frank who can't seem to get enough of beating him up, Gerard can't help but wonder if things will ever get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collision (Frerard)

 

 "Hey! Gay boy!" I shook my head. This was the seventh time this week. I'd learnt to ignore the constant pestering, but it was starting to really annoy me. "Grow up," my parents had said, "You need to do something yourself for once." I'd walked from the other side of the street to the gates, if that counted. This is what happened when I tried to do something my mother had told me to, apparently. I'd get pestered by some public school kids walking 15 feet to my own home. I wanted to ignore them, but having fucking snowballs thrown at you when all you wanted was warmth was NOT fun.

     I was seriously deciding against turning around and hurting one of them, when I felt another snowball. I walked forward two paces, then turned around, counting to three in my head so I didn't act like an idiot.

     "What the fuck are you looking at?" the first boy said, smirking. There were three of them, but even though he was the shortest, and probably the youngest, the first boy seemed to lead the other two just fine. He looked about 12.

     "I was perfectly fine until you and your best buddies decided to show up." I started, "Do you want to be put in jail right now? My father has that power, and I doubt you could get lawyers as good as mine to fight your case." This was mostly a lie; my father would not get lawyers for something as petty as this, but finding joy in scaring regular people was something that ran in both of our veins.

     The leader, or whatever he thought of himself in relation to his little clique, walked up to me, face as close to mine as he could whilst still being threatening (or as close as he could get to being intimidating). I realised that he wasn't 12 -- he was actually about my age, 17 or so. It was my turn to smirk. How was he meant to be scary? He looked like the human equivalent of a teddy bear.

     The boy hesitated for a second before speaking to me again. "What do you think they'll do; ten years in jail for throwing fucking snowballs? I don't think even rich boys like you have that power, and neither do your parents."

     I shook my head. "You don't know what my parents can do." Instead of smirking again, the boy frowned, as if about to start thinking (which I doubted). He gave me a disgusted look, turned to his coterie, then walked off -- not before sticking up his middle finger at me, and laughing with his friends, as if he had won.

     I frowned and walked the last 15 feet to the gates, finally away from the people who I couldn't stand. Being a 17 year old heir to $7 billion dollars was not fun.

 

      **A/N: I know this chapter is _shit_ , but if you guys are going to take valuable time in your life and start reading it, I want to let you know that it will be very hard for me to post regularly. But thanks if you like it or are reading it. I love you all! Star or whatever if you like. I have no idea whatsoever what this will be about apart from what is in the summary, so beware! Again, I love you all!**

**From, Kaydi.**

**P.S. I've never written a fic before, so this is the first time I've ever written anything like this. Sorry for wasting your time!**


End file.
